Imposture
by LadyAliceRiddleSnape
Summary: Harry meurt lors de la troisième tâche du Tournois. Dumbledore a tout manigancé, et il a mit une de ses marionnettes à la place. Sauf que Harry est peut-être mort mais... il a été accueilli parmi les Volturi. Que se passera-t-il lors de la bataille finale, quand on se rendra compte que Harry n'est pas Harry ? (Réponse au défi d'Emrys Myrdin)
1. Where Am I

Harry se réveilla un peu groggy, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, son dernier souvenir était la musique de fanfare et l'entré dans le labyrinthe, ensuite, le trou noir. Il ouvrit ses yeux péniblement et eu un choc, il voyait tout autour de lui le moindre détail, pourtant il sentait que ses lunettes n'étaient pas sur son nez. Il vérifia tout de même passant ses doigts sur son appendice nasal, et se rendit à l'évidence que oui, sa myopie avait miraculeusement guéri... Il se redressa calmement dans son lit, enfin dans le lit, ce n'était assurément pas le sien, même celui de Poudlard était beaucoup moins confortable et surtout moins grand que celui-ci. Des sons parvenaient à ses oreilles, des sons parfaitement audibles, alors qu'il était sûr qu'ils provenaient de derrière la porte. Les bruits se rapprochèrent, puis cinq silhouettes passèrent le porche de la chambre où se tenait notre jeune Gryffondor.

Il sentit une connexion avec l'un deux, ayant l'impression qu'un lien invisible se tenait entre eux deux, celui-ci était un grand longiligne avec de yeux rubis et de très longs cheveux de sable qu'il retenait à l'aide d'une lanière de cuire. Il avait une posture d'aventurier et regardait fixement le jeune Harry. Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'année accompagnait ce coven, elle n'était pas très grande et avait des cheveux couleurs d'or, ses yeux était également de couleur rubis, et cette caractéristique commençait lentement mais sûrement à faire son bout de chemin dans la petit tête d'Harry. Trois autres personnes se tenaient là, plus en avant, comme s'il y avait une sorte de hiérarchie, l'un était assez jeune, un peu moins de 20ans sûrement, les cheveux noir ébène lui arrivant à l'épaule. Il avait l'air assez blasé mais sa posture indiquait une excellente éducation et/ou position social, le deuxième avait lui la peau tellement blanche qu'elle paraissait translucide, de plus les yeux rouges contrastait avec le reste, il avait des cheveux mi-longs blond et avait l'air d'avoir dans la trentaine, le troisième était légèrement plus petit que les autres, et sa peau était pâle, elle faisait du jeune homme une apparence d'être fragile, ses cheveux noir contrastait avec cette peau et ses yeux rouges étaient quelques peu assombri, laiteux. Tous trois avaient un maintien royal et semblait être des leaders tandis que les deux autres suivaient.

Harry se redressa d'un coup et maintient une posture très droite quand tout lui apparut clair dans sa tête, regroupant leurs attraits physiques avec ceux étudiés lors des cours de Snape quand Remus récupérait de sa nuit de pleine lune. Les personnes devant lui étaient des vampires ! Un hoquet de surprise lâcha ses lèvres et le vampire blond eu un sourire carnassier. L'un des trois se tourna vers lui calmement :

" _Allons mon frère, ne faisons pas peur dès le début à ce pauvre enfant,_ puis vers moi _, Dis-moi mon enfant, comment t'appelles-tu ?_  
 _\- Ha...Harry monsieur, je... je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, et je suis vraiment désolé si je dérange et –_  
 _\- Chut... calme-toi enfant, c'est Garrett ici-présent qui t'a ramené ici,_ répondit le vampire calme du début en lui coupant la parole _, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu étais mal en point et... Je crois que tu as deviné ce que nous sommes n'est-ce pas ?_  
 _\- Oui, hum, vous êtes des, des vampires ?_  
 _\- Exactement, du clan Volturi, nous régnons sur tous les vampires qui foulent ces terres, et nous allons maintenant te protéger. Je suis Aro, et voici Caïus et Marcus, ainsi que Jane et ton padre, Garrett. Tu étais vraiment mal au point et quand Garrett t'a trouvé, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de boire ton sang, mais s'est arrêté au bon moment pour commencer ta transformation._  
 _\- Alors, je suis un, un vampire également ?_  
 _\- Oui, mais tu as... quelques prédispositions en plus, même si nous ne savons pas avec précisions ce qu'ils sont, c'est pour cela que tu devras rester avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on soit sûr que tu ne présentes aucun danger, autant pour toi-même que pour les autres. Maintenant, assez parler, je pense que tu dois avoir faim, n'est-ce pas ?_  
 _\- Hum, je crois oui, mais, hum..._  
 _\- Parle mon enfant,_ l'encouragea Aro  
 _\- Je n'ai pas envie de tuer un innocent seigneur Aro..._  
 _\- Oh ! Bien sûr, pour cela tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'en faire, nos geôles sont emplies de personnes méritant la peine de mort, vois-tu, nous avons un certain... partenariat avec la prison de Rome qui nous envoi souvent des hommes condamnés à mort_."

Le premier repas d'Harry fut une vraie épreuve, celui-ci n'avait que 14ans après tout et n'avait jamais tué qui que ce soit, mais les vampires l'aidèrent beaucoup, surtout la jeune Jane comme elle lui a dit s'appelait, qui elle aussi fut transformé assez jeune.  
Pendant les 3 années qui suivirent, Harry apprit tous les us et coutumes des vampires, et eut une place de choix chez les Volturi, Garrett devint en quelque sortes son père de substitutions et il se trouva de nombreux points communs avec Jane. Les trois seigneurs Volturi furent très proches d'Harry également, notamment, pour la plus grande surprise de tous, Caïus, lui transmettant son savoir au niveau des batailles, avec lui Harry apprit à se battre en ne comptant pas seulement sur ses pouvoirs, de plus le jeune vampire retrouvait dans les sarcasmes de Caïus, son ancien professeur de potions, Severus Snape, ce qui lui rappelait son passé, même s'il ne changerait pour rien au monde la vie qu'il a maintenant avec une autre.

Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et ici la fin fût assez brutale...

* * *

Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ce premier chapitre ?  
J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment jusqu'où j'irais, mais j'ai la trame principale, j'aimerais également que vous me disiez toutes les critiques qui vous passent par la tête, je prend tout merci x)  
Et, j'aimerais savoir quel couple vous aimerez voir (en sachant que les Cullen n'apparaîtront pas dans cette histoire ou alors bien plus tard et que je veux caser Harry avec un vampire buveur de sang humain, un vrai quoi, ou un sorcier ^^)


	2. In the other side

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, aussi surnommé Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou Vous-Savez-Qui réfléchissait à son plan, il avait eu un peu plus d'un an pour tout mettre en point et était assez fier de son coup, en effet il allait faire deux pierres de coups : Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver une forme humaine et ne plus avoir à compter sur ce rat rampant pour se sustenter et allait par la même occasion se débarrasser de ce gênant Harry Potter, le Survivant ou aussi Celui-Qui-Ne-Voulait-Pas-Mourir. Un de ses fidèles serviteurs était en ce moment-même dans l'enceinte de Poudlard à la place du célèbre auror Maugrey Fol-Œil pour préparer le terrain, c'est lui qui allait apporter le jeune Potter sur un plateau d'argent. Son idée pour se débarrasser de sa Némésis était venu avec la capture d'un vampire nomade solitaire, ils l'avaient emprisonné et enchaînés de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger depuis des mois Il était actuellement affamé et ils allaient le lâcher au moment propice pour qu'il s'attaque au jeune Potter.  
Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que le vampire qu'ils avaient attaqué avait une très bonne résistance à la faim notamment pour avoir déjà été emprisonné dans le passé, et que Garrett ne s'attaquerait jamais à un enfant pour le tuer.

Notre Mage Noir avait enfin retrouvé forme humaine, enfin vaguement humaine, mais après avoir fait 7 horcruxes, il se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas retrouver son physique de ses 20 ans. Tout s'était extrêmement bien déroulé et le vampire allait pouvoir être relâché près du corps souffrant du jeune gryffondor. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres n'allait pas tout de suite faire connaître la vérité, oh non, il avait dans ses rangs un jeune homme talentueux qui le servait corps et âmes, un métamorphomage, un talent presque aussi rare que celui du fourchelangue. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Alvid et était d'origine suédois, il allait prendre la place d'Harry Potter jusqu'au moment propice et sera sa pièce maîtresse pour la toute fin. Pendant la torture du jeune sorcier, Lord Voldemort avait utilisé la Legilimentie pour montrer à Alvid comment il devra se comporter, en effet personne ne devra soupçonner quoique ce soit, pas même les enfants de ses mangemorts, le moins de personnes possibles doivent être au courant pour permettre le bon déroulement de son plan.

Harry Potter était en train de trembler sur le sol après plusieurs Doloris quand le seigneur des ténèbres indiqua la fin et qu'il donna les dernières instructions à Alvid qui se métamorphosa en Harry et pris le corps du Poufsouffle avec la coupe pour retourner à Poudlard et annoncer ainsi son retour, oh, il savait bien que les sorciers allaient avoir du mal à le croire, peut-être même qu'ils essayeront de le discréditer, mais qui discrédite Potter, discrédite Dumbledore également, alors ce n'est pas tellement un mal. Il fit signe à ses mangemorts de partir et de relâcher le vampire, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa Némésis bientôt morte et s'en alla rejoindre ses fidèles dans son manoir.

Alvid c'est très bien habituer à sa nouvelle vie, personne ne l'a jamais soupçonné, même pas les soi-disant meilleurs amis d'Harry, qui semblait plus occupé à se draguer qu'autre chose. Et même Dumbledore, qui devrait être le plus proche de Potter n'a pas remarqué la supercherie et lui avait dit tout ce qu'il savait des horcruxes, ce qu'Alvid ne manqua pas de répéter à son maître qui ne fût pas très ravie que son ennemi connaisse son secret et donna ainsi de nouveaux ordres à son serviteur, celui-ci devra suivre l'avancement de leur « quête aux horcruxes » pour les récupérer et les échanger avec des faux. Lors de l'excursion avec Dumbledore pour aller chercher le médaillon de Serpentard, Alvid eut peur un instant que c'était un piège de Dumbledore qui l'avait démasqué, mais il fallait dire que ce dernier était vraiment nul pour remarquer les imposteurs, déjà avec son prétendu « ami » Maugrey Fol-Œil en quatrième année. Un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules lorsque Dumbledore fut tuer, il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'Alvid était encore sur ses gardes et maintenant qu'il n'était plus, il était sûr que jamais on n'allait le démasquer.

Alors, quand le Weasley et la sang-de-bourbe décida qu'ils partiraient à la chasse aux horcruxes, Alvid les suivit pour poursuivre les ordres de son maître.

* * *

Quand 1 an fut passé chez les Volturi, Harry avait eu la surprise de voir que son corps avait changé, ses yeux étaient repassés à son vert émeraude si caractéristiques et il avait grandi, vieillit en quelques sortes, il avait l'air d'avoir pris deux ans de plus. Il avait vraiment été surpris, d'une part, un vampire n'avait que les yeux rouges, même si Marcus lui avait dit un jour que certains vampires reniaient leur nature et refusaient de boire du sang humain et se contentaient de sang animal et qu'ils avaient la caractéristique d'avoir les yeux ambrés. Harry en avait été choqué, comment pouvait-on renié sa nature ainsi ? D'autant plus que ça rendait apparemment le corps plus faible et plus sensible à l'odeur des mortels. D'autre part, il ne pouvait plus vieillir, il s'était attendu à rester bloqué à son corps de ses 14ans pour toujours, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, il se demandait bien jusqu'à quand il continuerait de « vieillir ». Intrigué, il se dirigea alors vers la salle du trône pour faire part de ses découvertes à ses Rois ainsi qu'à Garrett qui devrait se trouver là-bas, en effet, pour garder un œil à sa création à qui il s'était attaché, il avait demandé une place dans la garde des Volturi qui avaient immédiatement accepté.

Mais, il entendit qu'une audience était accordé à un vampire qui disait qu'il avait perdu sa compagne et souhaitait la mort, Harry était intrigué, il s'était toujours demandé si cette histoire de compagnon était vraiment réelle ou si c'était juste une histoire fantaisiste pour essayer de réconforter les vampires qui reniaient leur nature. Il entra donc silencieusement dans la pièce et se mit à côté de son créateur. La scène qui se déroulait devant montrait un vampire transformé à ses 18 ans environ à genoux devant les trois rois. Marcus et Caïus avaient l'air de totalement s'ennuyer et seul Aro parlait à ce vampire apparemment désespéré. Mais Aro n'accéda pas à sa demande et le vampire retourna de là où il était venu. En se retournant, Harry pu le voir de face et remarqua ses yeux ambrés, c'était donc un de ces vampires qui reniaient leur nature. Sentant un danger, Aro nous fit signe à Jane et moi de le suivre pour vérifier s'il quittait bien la ville.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Jane et Felix avec 2 autre vampires et une humaine, il fût étonné, les humains ne sont pas particulièrement les bienvenus ici. Mais elle été accompagnée de deux autres vampires qui avaient l'air très proche d'elle, d'ailleurs, en s'approchant Harry remarqua qu'ils avaient tous deux les yeux ambrés, ça devait être les vampires dont lui avait parlé Marcus il y a quelques temps, ceux qui reniaient leur nature. Le vampire mâle était plutôt grand, et avait les cheveux bruns, sa peau était très pâle, la vampire femelle était au contraire très petite, et avec ses court cheveux noirs, on aurait dit un petit lutin. L'humaine quant à elle était somme toute très banale avec de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux chocolat et une grande bouche, elle avait l'air de beaucoup manquer de confiance en elle et s'accrochait avec force au vampire mâle

" _Hey, Jane, qui sont-ils ?  
\- Oh, Harry ! Ce sont... Eh mais t'as les yeux verts ? Comment ça se fait ?  
\- C'est une excellente question chère amie, je pense que c'est dû au fait que je ne fasse jamais rien comme tout le monde  
\- Oui, je crois_, répondit en rigolant Jane, ce qui étonna quelque peu ses accompagnateurs, _Pour répondre à ta question ces deux-là viennent du clan Cullen, tu sais les végétariens,_ Jane accentua ce mot avec dégoût, _Celui-là est venu pour se suicider croyant que sa petite amie humaine était morte, mais apparemment elle ne l'est pas... Il a failli se dévoiler aux humains et Aro n'aime pas tellement quand le secret se brise, surtout que cette humaine est apparemment au courant depuis longtemps...  
\- Oh, je vois, _répondit Harry _, je vais vous accompagner, il faut que je parle aux Rois également,_ puis se tournant vers les trois autres _, dites-moi, comment vous arrivez à vous retenir à côté des humains ?_ _Ça m'intrigue réellement, vous ne vous nourrissez vraiment que de sang animal ? Rien d'autre ?_

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de répondre puisqu'ils étaient déjà arrivés dans l'antichambre où Aro était en train de parler avec plusieurs vampires, ils attendaient apparemment le venu d'Heidi avec le repas. Il s'approcha d'ailleurs d'eux avec toute sa grâce naturelle, l'humaine les accompagnant avait l'air complètement absorbé par ses mouvements et son visage, et semblait stupéfaite, elle ne devait avoir vu aucun "vrai" vampire avant, supposa Harry. Aro demanda à Félix d'aller prévenir Marcus et Caïus qu'ils avaient "de la compagnie". Il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou et regarda Edward, presque de façon paternelle :

 _"Tu vois, Edward, que t'avais-je dit ? N'es-tu pas heureux que je ne t'aie pas accordé ce que tu me demandais hier ?  
\- Je le suis, en effet, répondit le vampire en serrant plus son humaine contre lui  
\- J'adore quand ça se termine bien, c'est tellement rare_, soupira Aro _, mais j'exige de savoir comment cela est arrivé, Alice ? Ton frère semble te considérer comme infaillible, pourtant il y a eu erreur.  
\- Oh, je suis loin d'être infaillible_, riposta Alice en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant, tout à fait à l'aise apparemment, si ce n'est qu'elle serrait les poings. _Comme vous le constatez, je provoque autant de problèmes que j'en résous.  
\- Tu es trop modeste_, la réprimanda Aro _. J'ai assisté à des exploits autrement surprenants, et j'avoue que je n'ai jamais rien observé d'aussi remarquable que ton talent. Formidable !  
_ Alice jeta un coup d'œil à Edward qui n'échappa pas à Aro. _  
\- Je suis navré_ , s'empressa-t-il de s'excuser _. Nous n'avons pas été présentés dans les formes, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de te connaître déjà. Or, j'ai tendance à aller trop vite. Ton frère nous a fait nous rencontrer hier, d'une manière très particulière. C'est que, figure toi, je partage un peu du don d'Edward, bien que mon pouvoir soit limité, ce qui n'est pas son cas. Il secoua la tête, envieux.  
\- Limité et néanmoins beaucoup plus puissant, _le corrigea Edward sèchement _. Aro,_ expliqua-t-il à l'intention d'Alice _, a besoin d'un contact physique pour lire dans les pensées d'autrui, mais il entend bien plus de choses que moi. Tu sais que je ne distingue que ce qui passe dans le cerveau de quelqu'un à un moment donné. Aro, lui, capte tout ce qui n'a jamais meublé l'esprit d'une personne.  
_ Alice souleva ses délicats sourcils, Edward inclina la tête –deux gestes qu'Aro ne loupa pas non plus.  
 _\- Cependant, être capable de lire à distance...,_ soupira-t-il en les désignant, allusion à l'échange muet qui venait d'avoir lieu. _Ce serait tellement pratique !_ Aro avait réellement l'air impressionné par le don des deux vampires, c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il se faisait paraître si sympathique : pour essayer de les amener vers lui afin qu'ils restent dans sa garde. C'était comme ça qu'il procédait pour amener à lui des vampires aux grands talents, Aro aimait s'entourer des plus puissants. Il se tourna ensuite vers Harr _y, Dis-moi, mon enfant, tu as bien changé,_ _tu_ _as grandi, et, oh ! Tes yeux sont devenus vert émeraude, sont-ils de la même couleur que lorsque tu étais humain ?  
\- Effectivement, Aro, vous ne connaîtriez pas un autre sorcier transformé en vampire par hasard ?  
\- Tu sais bien qu'entre nous quand un sorcier et un vampire se croise, ça finit invariablement par une mise à mort, et s'il y en avait eu, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, tu es bien le premier. Ainsi, nous allons voir jusqu'où ta croissance va aller et si d'autre changements physiques majeurs vont arriver..._

L'humaine avait l'air totalement perdu et marmonnait dans sa barbe, même si tous vampires autour entendaient et comprenaient, quelque chose à propos du fait qu'après des vampires et des humains métamorphes loups, elle avait maintenant droit aux sorciers et se demandait ce qu'il allait lui tomber sur la tête la prochaine fois, Loki et Thor ? L'humaine eut le droit à de nombreux sourire en coin dirigé vers elle avant qu'elle ne rougisse fortement et ne se cache derrière son vampire.

La discussion se termina avec l'arrivé des deux autres rois, Marcus et Caïus, à qui Aro expliqua combien la venue de la jeune humaine était « fantastique », en tout cas de son point de vue, en effet les deux vampires n'étaient pas super enjoués à l'idée qu'elle soit là. On se dirigea vers la salle du trône et au moment où les rois allaient s'asseoir, Marcus prit la main d'Aro, le don de Marcus était sa possibilité de voir tous types de liens entre chaque être, apparemment le lien que lui montrait Marcus était très fort puisque le visage d'Aro haussa les sourcils et avait l'air stupéfait. Mais ce dernier sait très bien jouer la comédie et Harry se demandait si parfois il était sincère dans tous ses propos. Le vampire Cullen qui savait donc lire dans les esprits expliqua à la vampire l'accompagnant, Alice, si Harry avait bien tout saisi, qu'ils ont été ahuris par l'intensité de leur relation. Harry se demandait vraiment si une relation humaine/vampire pouvait réellement exister, les seules fois où un vampire fricote avec une humaine, d'habitude, c'était pour lui prendre tout le sang qu'elle avait, pas pour rester avec elle jusqu'à… jusqu'à quand d'ailleurs ?

Harry se mis dans un coin de la pièce à côté de Garrett et suivi à moitié la suite de l'audience. L'humaine avait apparemment le don de résister au don de son vampire et Aro voulu vérifier si elle résistait pour tous les dons, il essaya donc le sien puis demanda à Jane d'essayer. Le don de Jane était quelque chose d'assez terrifiant, c'était comme si elle vous lançait un Doloris mais juste en un regard. Le sortilège Doloris étant le sortilège Impardonnable faisant souffrir à un point où on pourrait perdre la mémoire si on restait trop longtemps exposé à ce sort. Comme le fût les Londubat, les parents de Neville, le camarade de classe d'Harry à Poudlard. Repenser à Poudlard faisait autant de bien que de mal, le jeune homme aimerait parfois y aller pour prévenir ses amis qu'il n'était pas mort, mais on lui avait toujours interdit d'aller en dehors de la ville, et ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait réellement envie.

Aro fit donc tester son pouvoir et celui de Jane, mais apparemment aucun ne fonctionnait sur l'humaine, Aro voulut donc savoir si elle était également protégée des sorts sorciers et Harry se retrouva donc devant l'humaine, le bras levé. Sa transformation en vampire avait exacerbé ses pouvoirs et sa baguette ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité. Il essaya tout d'abord un sort qui agit sur l'esprit comme les trois dons utilisés sur elle, il lança alors un Legilimens mais rencontra une grande barrière protégeant son esprit. Il tenta alors l'Imperium pour tester sa résistance, il lui ordonna de sauter mais au dernier moment elle s'était reprise. Harry en fut étonné, il utilisa alors le sortilège de stupéfaction, le Stupefix qui fonctionna. Le jeune sorcier vampire dit alors à Aro qu'elle bloquait les sors touchant à l'esprit mais ceux qui touchaient son corps, n'étaient pas bloqués. Puis, il retourna à sa place.

Aro était aussi impressionné qu'il pouvait l'être et essaya une nouvelle fois de faire rester les Cullen et cette humaine ici, pour qu'ils puissent intégrer sa garde. Comme dit plus haut, Aro était quelqu'un aimant s'entourer de gens puissants, mais ici, ils refusèrent l'offre et Aro décida donc de donner son verdict à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ses closes furent donc que l'humaine devait être transformé dans l'année à venir. Caïus n'avait pas l'air très content de la tournure, il aurait sûrement préféré que l'humaine soit tuer ou transformé immédiatement mais apparemment la voyante avait montré à Aro une vision de l'humaine en vampire et tout fut donc régler dans les meilleurs délais. Et Caïus prévint tout de même qu'ils allaient recevoir leur visite pour vérifier s'ils avaient bien respecté leur part du contrat. Les deux vampires « végétariens » et l'humaine partirent donc, sans demander leur reste.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry assistait à une scène comme ça, d'autant plus que d'habitude leur verdict était plutôt sévère mais apparemment Aro voulait vraiment qu'ils rentrent dans ses rangs et était prêt à tout, même à paraître « gentil » en quelque sorte.

Puis, Heidi arriva enfin traînant à sa suite les humains pour le repas des vampires, qui ne cherchèrent pas à attendre plus et se jetèrent sur eux. Harry, lui, prenait plus son temps il regardait tout d'abord dans tous les esprits pour choisir l'humain le plus malfaisant du groupe, il rechignait toujours à boire le sang d'innocent, même si plus ça allait, plus il se disait qu'aucun humain était totalement innocent.

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère vraiment que mon histoire vous plait, et n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer des idées sur la suite et vos commentaires sur mon travail =)

J'ai été impressionné par le nombre de mises en alerte et en favorite, en même pas un semaine je recevais plein de mails, j'étais extrêmement contente et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai écris ce chapitre en quelques jours ^^ Merci à tous pour vos gentils commentaires


End file.
